prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Noodles' Hiding Place
Later on that afternoon, Fievel and Noodles were in a hall together. Noodles was sitting on a statue of Warren while Fievel was sewing some type of sack while whistling a tune he heard since he was a baby. Fievel leaned against the statue and sighed, "Well, that went well." Noodles muttered, "Just go away." "Could've been worse." Fievel shrugged. Noodles said angrily, "The weak link in the chain! That's what he called me!" Fievel felt sorry for his adoptive brother since the scolding they got from Warren. He replied, "Well, you are rather pathetic." Noodles added, "Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions! He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!" Fievel finished sewing up his makeshift sack and replied, "Yeah, I can see it now. There go the pyramids!" He laughed at his joke as he walked over to a table with a wine bowl. Noodles jumped off the statue and shot at him, "You can laugh about it!" "Statues cracking and toppling over, the Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin." Fievel joked, as he scooped the sack in the wine bowl and filled it with the drink. He tied the sack up and took it to the balcony. Noodles followed him and asked him, annoyed, "Tell me this, Fievel! Tell me this! Why is it every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?" But Fievel wasn't paying attention to him. He was too busy leaning over the balcony while he held the wine-filled sack out and dropped it like a water baloon with a big smirk on his face. A big splash was heard at the bottom, along with loud groans. Fievel ducked behind the balcony while Noodles looked down to see Digit and Chula drench in wine and covered in slices of citrus fruit. The preists wiped the wine off their faces and looked up. Chula yelled to him in anger, "Ah, Noodles! You're in trouble, young man!" "Noodles, get down here! I think you owe us a apology!" Digit called to him. "Oh, my new thing!" Chula groaned, as he shook the wine off his robes. "I am so upset!" Digit shouted. Noodles backed up nervously and gasped a little, worried about being reprimanded by Warren again. He turned around and found Fievel standing next to him and holding the wine bowl in his arms. "You might as well." Fievel shrugged with a grin. Noodles chuckled a little and took the bowl from him. "You'll pay for this!" Chula shouted. "We're going to tell the Pharaoh!" Digit called to him. Noodles gave the preists a big smirk and dumped the entire bowl of wine down, and preists were drenched in it. "OOOOOHHHH!" the preist both groaned loudly. Chula groaned, "Ugh, look at me! I'm drenched again!" Noodles placed the bowl down with pride and dusted his hands. Fievel thought for a moment and said, "Hey, I figured it out! You know what your problem is, Noodles?" "What?" Noodles asked him as they started walking together. Fievel answered, "You care too much." "And your problem is you don't care at all." Noodles laughed as he put his hand on Fievel's head and messed up his wig. The mouse prince laughed and took off the wig, revealing his true fur-hair. He laughed as he put the wig back on his head and fixed it, saying, "Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're... late for the banquet, for example." Noodles came to a stop and had a shocked look on his face. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies